What the Future Holds
by bella1985
Summary: Sequel to "Here we go again". This story is more of a series of one shots about the gang and their lives after the S.S Tipton (Mainly Zack/Lily/Bailey/Cody but everyone will make appearances). Covers university life, weddings, kids and all the stuff in between. No idea how long it will be or how often it will be updated. Read and enjoy xox
1. New Adventures & Moving In

**AN: Hello beautiful readers and welcome to "What the Future Holds". This first chapter starts almost right were "Here We Go Again" left off. The gang is starting university so look out. Hope you enjoy!**

Lily's point of view

As I looked in my rear view mirror seeing New York City behind me I was glad I would be coming back this time. I was driving to Yale to help Bailey move in today. Her family farm is super busy around the end of summer so I offered to help. Thankfully it wasn't a long drive, around two hours, can't be too far away from my best friend.

Once I parked my car I followed Bailey's directions to the residence she would be staying in on campus.

"Lily!" I heard her yelled as she ran out of a tall brick building.

"Hi Bailey," I said pulling her into a hug. I haven't seen her since July; I went to visit her farm for a week.

"So this is it?" I asked with excitement.

"Yup," She said. "Welcome to Baker Hall."

"This is so cool," I said as we walked to Bailey's car to bring some of her things inside.

"So how are you doing?" I asked with a bit more concern.

"Good," She said with a small smile. "It's been a difficult day with all the goodbyes but I'm excited to start something new."

Not only did Bailey have to say goodbye to her family, she met up with Cody to see him for a few hours before they both went off to school.

"It's only a couple hours away," I reassured. "You guys will be fine."

"I know," She smiled then changed the subject. "So Cody said Zack is helping him move in today too."

"That he is," I said picking up a box and heading back to the residence.

"When do you two move in?" She asked as she led me to her dorm room.

"I'm helping him move two days from now and then I move into my place the next day." I explained.

"This is me!" Bailey said opening her door.

The room was really nice. It was somewhat small but I've known universities to have smaller. Bailey was lucky enough to get a single room (no roommate) which was uncommon.

Once we got all the boxes in we resumed talking as we set up the room.

"Is Zack excited to move into residence?" Bailey asked as she hung some photos on the wall.

"I think so," I said as I put her books on the shelf. "He's been talking to his roommate over the summer and he seems pretty cool."

"Cody has too," She laughed. "He needed to make sure he wasn't crazy."

"Not like he hasn't had a crazy roommate before," I laughed.

"I can't wait to come see your apartment," Bailey said excitedly.

"Please do," I smiled. "I would love it."

"Between you and Tessa you guys will have the most adorable place."

When I got home and found out Tessa **(AN: just as a reminder this is Lily's good friend from home)** would also be attending Columbia for a dermatology program I was ecstatic. We decided to find an apartment in the city close to campus and live together.

"Well my dear I think you all set!" I said looking around the room. It reminded me so much of when we shared a room together on the S.S Tipton.

"Thanks so much girl," Bailey said. "Want to go for lunch?"

"Absolutely!" I exclaimed running for the door.

Zack's point of view

"Man I feel smarter just being here!" I laughed as Cody and I walked around the Harvard campus.

"It does that," Cody laughed.

We got his keys and everything and we were just going in to check out his room before we moved everything inside.

"What's your roommates name again?" I asked as we wondered the halls.

"Michael," He said. "He's in the medical program here too."

"Nice," I said as we reached his dorm room.

When we opened the door Michael was already there unpacking his stuff. He was about 5'11, slim with short brown hair.

"Hey," he said looking up from his suitcase.

"Hey Michael," Cody said.

"I'm assuming your Cody but I can't be sure," He laughed shaking my hand.

"Yeah," He laughed. "This is my brother Zack."

"Hey man," I said.

"Hey nice you meet you guys," He smiled. "Are you going here too?"

"Nah," I laughed. "Just my genius brother, I'm going to NYU."

"Nice I love the city," He said.

"Me too, I agreed. "Well Codster lets go get your stuff."

"Alright we will be back," Cody said as we went back to the car.

As we walked through the building there was a group of four girls that stopped us.

"My my my…ladies it seems we have twins on our floor," One girl said in a heavy southern accent.

"Well you'll have one twin," I said patting Cody's back.

"Oh sugar you're not staying," One of the girls said pouting.

"No," I said.

"Shame," They said touching Cody's arm as they walked by. "We will see you later."

As soon as they walked away I started laughing.

"Oh have fun man," I joked as we walked to the car.

"Hey I have a girlfriend," Cody said defensively.

"I'm kidding," I said as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Speaking of her."

"Hey babe how's the moving going?" I said when I answered.

"Good," Lily said on the other end of the phone. "We're done, were eating."

"Nice," I smiled looking over at Cody. "We're trying to start but the girls just keep falling all over us."

"Zack!" Cody whisper yelled at me.

"Oh really?" Lily laughed. "Bailey we may have to go down there."

"HE'S KIDDING HA-HA" Cody tried to yell into the phone.

"We'll let you get back to it," Lily said. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"We will try," I assured. "Bye"

"Bye Zack."

"Alright let's move you in," I laughed. "Don't worry I'll keep the girls away from you."

"Yeah yeah jus take a box," Cody teased.

_a few days later_

Lily texted me to say she was on her way to help me move in. I decided to go in and see if my roommate Jeremy had moved in yet. When I finally found my room sure enough he was there.

"Hey man," I said.

"Hey Zack!" He said excitedly shaking my hand.

He was a big guy, like 6ft tall, decently built and black hair a little longer than mine.

"How's it going?" I asked him.

"Awesome!" He smiled. "This place is great. Our floor has some really cool guys I'll introduce you to later and some smoking hot chicks."

"Cool," I said taking a seat on my bed.

"Seriously though I'm a great wingman," He laughed. "I'll hook you up."

"I'm okay man thanks," I laughed. "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh no," he teased. "Wifed up before you even got here."

"Yeah," I smiled knowing this would be a conversation we would have. "I'll be your wingman."

"Okay," He said shaking his head. "I hope she's worth it, once you see what we've got around here."

"Hey," Lily said with the most perfect timing.

"Hi," I said going over to kiss her.

Thankfully this summer I did get to see Lily a few times. Once when I came up for a tour of the school campus and she came down to Boston for a weekend.

"Sorry I'm late," She said once she pulled away. "It's New York."

"Understandable," I smiled.

I turned back to Jeremy to introduce him to Lily, his eye were so wide that I had to suppress my laughter.

"Hi," Lily said reaching her hand out and breaking his daze. "I'm Lily."

"Hi," he said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," She said brightly then turned back to me. "Want to go get your stuff?"

"Yeah," I agreed as we both turned to leave.

"Zack," Jeremy called right before I left the room.

I turned around and he just looked at me and put his hands up. "I give, she's worth it"

I just laughed and went back to the car with Lily.

Jeremy went down to the lounge as we started bringing in my stuff.

"It's a nice room," Lily said starting to unpack some of my boxes.

"Yeah I think I can live here," I smiled. "I'll go get the last couple things from the car."

Lily nodded and as she took off her sweater and got to work.

Everyone had their doors open, either to get to know people or because of moving so I didn't even bother to close it as I left.

I grabbed my last box out of the car, locked it up and headed back into the dorm. When I turned the corner to my hallway I stopped. Jeremy and at least five other guys were all lingering around my room.

I was super confused as I walked closer to them. I thought at first they were talking to each other but they were looking into the room, not exchanging words. Most of them were smiling or had this weird pained expression on their face.

No one even turned once I quietly walked behind them to see what was happening. The music was still playing in my room from when Jeremy first put it on as we unpacked. Lily was lost in the music as she started putting away my textbooks but without knowing she was doing it in the most entertaining way possible.

I had to somewhat laugh at the situation. All these guys came to watch her lean over my desk since she was so short she had to stretch to reach the shelf for the books. She was wearing denim shorts that fit her perfectly, and her slightly cropped tank top flowed away from her as she leaned, slightly exposing her flat stomach.

"I love bring your hot girlfriend to school day," One of the guys in the front of the group whispered to the others.

"Me too," I smirked as I moved around them to walk into my room.

They all turned away, including Jeremy trying to act like they were talking or looking at something else.

I put the box down on my bed and went over to pull Lily towards me by her waist to kiss her.

I could tell I took her by surprise but after a second she responded to the kiss. I quickly lifted her and gently placed her on my desk without breaking the kiss. Out of my peripheral vision I saw the guys scatter from the doorway.

"You really know how to captivate an audience," I teased kissing down her neck.

"What?" She said asked confused then I nodded towards the door where they guys had been

"Sorry," She blushed. "I didn't even notice."

"It's okay," I laughed. "Sorry I took you by surprise, jealousy got the better of me, male dominance over other guys or something stupid like that."

"I understand," She smirked. "I kind of liked it."

"Oh yeah?" I teased running my hands over her legs. "When you come to visit I may have to keep you locked up in here with me so no one else gets any ideas."

"Hmmm I'd be okay with that," She sighed. "Come on we have more unpacking to do."

She jumped off of the desk and we began the process of setting up my room again.

_the next day at Nathan's Condo_

Nathan's point of view (first?!)

"It looks so weird in here," I said walking into Lily's almost empty bedroom.

"I know," She said putting tape over her last few boxes.

"The moving truck should be here soon," I said leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah Zack is on his way over now."

"How does he like the dorms?" I laughed at the memories of my own college experience.

"He likes it," She smiled. "They have fun there."

"You're going to have so much fun," I assured her. "I wish I could go back to college."

"Best leave it to me," She teased.

"Probably," I laughed. "I'll miss having you here Lily."

"Me too," She said with a sad smile. "But I am not too far, I'll be back."

"I know," I said pulling her into a quick hug.

"Hey hey!" Jenna called as she strolled down the hall towards us. "Moving truck is downstairs."

"I'll start brining stuff down," Lily said picking up a few things leaving the room.

"How are you doing?" Jenna asked softly.

"I'm okay," I smiled pulling her closer to me. "It's just so weird; I can't believe she's going to university."

"She's growing up," Jenna agreed. "She will do great, and she's not going too far."

"I know," I sighed as I thought about how happy dad would have been today.

"Well we better start getting everything there," I said snapping out of my thought.

 **AN: Start of a new adventure. Let me know what you think of this story so far. I'm also always up for suggestions! Thanks loves.**


	2. Welcome to University!

**AN: Hello my lovelies! I hope all is well, things are as busy as ever but I always love finding time to tend to this story. This chapter was fun for me to write, took me back to first year university. Enjoy ;)**

Lily's point of view

I sat in my bed reading, preparing myself to go to sleep. Unusually lame for me to be doing this on a Saturday night but I have a midterm Monday and I need all the studying I can get.

I turned out my light and looked at my phone, it was midnight. I just started drifting to sleep when my phone started ringing. Although it felt like a few seconds, my phone said it had actually been an hour.

"Hello?" I said sleepily without checking who was calling.

"Lily?" I heard Jeremy yell over some loud music.

"Hey what's up?" I said not even fazed by unusual fact that Zack's roommate was calling me at 1am.

"I hate to do this but could you come help me bring Zack back to our dorm?" He stuttered.

"Why? What's wrong?" I said sitting up and getting more alert as the conversation went on.

"It's my fault," He said ever so slightly slurring his speech. "We thought he needed to let loose and we got him really drunk."

"Jeremy," I sighed shaking my head.

As he explained that the plan was for all the guys to take care of Zack, I threw on the first pair of jeans and a t-shirt I could find. Ultimately, all the guys ended up getting wasted and now Jeremy was the least drunk yet was still intoxicated enough to not be able to get Zack home alone.

"Yeah okay I'm coming now," I said grabbing my coat and heading outside.

It didn't take long for me to arrive at the frat party. I told Jeremy to wait outside so I could find him easily. It looked like a pretty wild party. I scanned the lawn, finding a lot of beer bottles and cups, until I saw Jeremy and Zack lying on the ground next to the house laughing.

"Having fun?" I asked standing in front of them.

"Thank god you're here," Jeremy said getting up. "This is what happens when I tried to get him to stand."

"Lily!" Zack yelled from my feet. "Come to join the party?!"

"Nah man party's over lets go home," Jeremy said patting Zack's back.

"Fine mom!" Zack slurred as Jeremy and I both grabbed one of his hands to lift him from the ground.

"Sorry I had to call you," Jeremy said genuinely as we began walking to the dorm.

"It's okay," I said reassuringly.

"Hey," Zack suddenly said seriously to Jeremy. "Why are you calling my girlfriend?"

"Because I need help getting your drunken ass home," Jeremy laughed.

"No home," Zack muttered the pointed back downtown. "Let's go get food!"

"We can get food when we get back to your room," I said hoping that would please him and he wouldn't run away.

"Yes!" Zack yelled as we continued to stumble down the street.

"What did you give him?" I whisper yelled at Jeremy.

"A lot," Was Jeremy's only response.

I rolled my eyes but laughed at their intentions. Zack had been pretty stressed with midterms the past week, the boys were right he needed to relax but maybe this wasn't the best choice for release.

We eventually made it back to the dorm as we walked to Zack's room an RA spotted us in the hall.

"Oh no" She smirked seeing us basically carrying Zack. "Need some help?"

"Yeah we got it," Jeremy said. "Thank Allison."

"Ok let me know if you need anything," She replied as she continued along her rounds.

"Guys what are we doing here?" Zack said in a frustrated tone. "We gotta go to Clark Hall."

"We're in Clark Hall," I laughed as Jeremy unlocked their door.

"Alright bud you sit here," He said as we put Zack on his bed.

He sat on the edge and lay back, smacking his head off the wall in the process.

"Ahh," I said wincing at the noise. "Careful."

"I'm okay!" I said giving us a thumbs up.

"You still want food Zack?" Jeremy said as he scrolled though his phone. "I'll get pizza."

"Yesss pizza!" Zack exclaimed still lying on his bed.

"Here babe," I said taking of my coat and Zack's.

I kneeled in front of Zack to help take off his shoes. Once I got one off, he sat up and looked at me weird.

"You ok-" But before I could finish my sentence he threw up all down the front of me.

It took me a moment to process what had just happened. Thankfully it was mostly alcohol but it was still gross.

"Shit," Jeremy said while still on the phone with the pizza place. "No not you sorry."

He ran over and tossed a small trash bin to me so I could place it in front of Zack.

Zack held the bin between his legs as he continued to heave. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for him to drink.

When I came back he had the bin on the floor and his face in his hands.

"You okay?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," He said perking his head up.

I handed him the water which he took graciously.

"You good bro?" Jeremy asked once we was finished on the phone.

Zack nodded and then Jeremy looked over at me with sad laughter.

"Oh Lily," He said laughing and shaking his head.

"Yeah…" I sigh pulling my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the vomit that was all over me. "I'll be right back."

I went down the hall to the bathroom to try and clean myself up. I decided my t-shirt was a lost cause so I just took it off since I was wearing a black tank under it. There wasn't as much on my jeans so I just did my best to wipe the vomit off.

When I came back to the room Jeremy cleaning the floor.

"Bright side," I said getting up after his job was done. "The floor stayed pretty clean because most of it got on you."

"Ha-ha," I joked, elbowing him as he passed me.

"I'll be right back," He said taking his phone out. "I'm going to go get the pizza from the delivery guy."

"Alright," I said looking over at Zack who was laying on his bed but still fully awake.

"Babe," Zack groaned from his spot on his bed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come heeere," I said waving his hand.

"Are you going to throw up on me again," I teased walking towards him.

"No," He said shaking his head furiously.

"What's up?" I smirked standing next to his bed leaning to hear him.

Without a word he pulled me down on top of him and captured my lips in a rough kiss. Before I could do anything he rolled so I was under him as he clumsily held himself above me.

"Zack," I said trying to lean away from his kiss. "Jeremy will be back in a minute."

"I can lock the door," He replied against my neck.

"Zack no," I said trying to gently push him off me.

I knew Zack, even in his current state, would never force me to do anything. I wasn't scared of what was happening, more just annoyed of my boyfriends stubborn drunken state.

"Lily plllleaaase," He begged.

"Zack this is really not the time for this," I bargained.

"I beg to differ," Zack rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" I said giggling at his matter of fact tone.

"Yes," To prove his point he took my hand, guiding it to the front of his jeans so I could feel his growing erection.

Thankfully Jeremy came back into the room and laughed at the scene in front of him.

"What's happening here?" He said placing the pizza box on the desk.

"Nothing now that you're here." Zack sighed gripping the top of my arms to try and keep me in place.

"Oh you're so drunk you wouldn't be able to satisfy her anyway," Jeremy teased sitting on his bed.

"I'll take that bet!" Zack exclaimed as his grip tightened.

"Zack can you let go?" I asked trying to move out from under him again.

"Dude get up," Jeremy said trying to help me.

"No," Zack whined trying to move me over to block Jeremy.

"Zack that's enough," I said, without him knowing his grip was really starting to hurt.

"Zack," Jeremy said raising his voice.

He came over and gently pushed Zack back so I could move off the bed.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said brushing it off. "Ok Zack do you want something to eat before bed?"

"Yes I am sooo hungry," He said forgetting his plea for sex.

"Probably," Jeremy laughed handing him a piece. "Nothing left in your stomach now."

Jeremy and Zack began digging into the pizza. I rejected the offer for some because I was so tired I just wanted to sleep.

"Who invented pizza?" Zack wondered as he lay upside down on his bed.

"I'm not sure," I laughed at his intrigue.

I got up to look in my purse for some Advil. I wanted to leave them on the nightstand for Zack in the morning. By the time I turned around both Jeremy and Zack were passed out.

"That didn't take long," I said to myself as I filled the bottle of water again and place everything on Zack's beside table.

I quickly grabbed my things and headed downstairs to catch a cab. When I gave the driver my address I noticed he was looking at me weird.

"Yeah sorry my boyfriend threw up on me," I shrugged as if it was normal.

The driver thought I was insane and drove me to my destination as fast as possible.

3 hours after I originally intended on going to bed I was able to get some sleep, what a night.

Zack's point of view

I rolled over and noticed I was still in my clothes from last night. My head pounded like it had its own heartbeat. I looked over and saw Jeremy lying in bed on his phone.

"What time is it?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"11," He answered, he sounded like he had a rough night as well.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I said sitting up.

"We wanted you to let loose after being so stressed lately, so we may have added whiskey too your drinks while you weren't looking," Jeremy admitted sheepishly.

"Oh my god," I said starting to panic as I tried to remember the nights events.

I remember getting to the frat part but that's it.

"What did I do?" I said not sure if I wanted an answer.

"Well you did hook up with that girl…" Jeremy started.

"WHAT?" I yelled jumping from my bed.

"I'm kidding," Jeremy laughed.

"Dude that's not funny," I said feeling like I just had a heart attack.

As I went to sit back on my bed I noticed Advil and water on my end table, I quickly downed it.

"Sorry I just said that so when you hear what you really did it won't sound so bad," Jeremy smirked.

Oh no. Before he could say anything else our door opened and three of our friends from last night came in.

"Dude last night was unreal," Nick laughed as he sat on my bed next to me.

Ben and Dylan followed behind him and sat on the chair and the floor.

"How was this guy last night?" Dylan asked Jeremy pointing in my direction.

"Gather round," Jeremy said dramatically. "I was just about to tell Zack that story."

"Oh no," I groaned and the rest of the guys just laughed.

"So because I had slightly too much to drink I couldn't get Zack home by myself and I didn't know who else to call so I called Lily to come help me,"

"NO!" I yelled as my head snapped up. "She's studying for a giant midterm she has tomorrow morning."

"Well she came over anyway and helped. So we dragged your sorry ass home meanwhile you kept talking about how you wanted to go back and get food and do fun things."

The guys waited in anticipation to hear the rest of my drunken antics.

"You accused me of trying to steal her because I called her to come help, you couldn't recognize the dorm room and smacked your head on the wall trying to lay on your bed."

"Please let that be it," I said as the guys continued to laugh.

"Oh just wait," Jeremy beamed. "Then you proceeded to vomit all over your girlfriend."

The guys erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Oh god what did she say?" I asked feeling mortified.

"Nothing she just continued about taking care of you," Jeremy assured me.

"Tell me there's more!" Nick said in tears from laughing so hard.

"One more thing," Jeremy said. "I went to get a pizza we ordered and when I came back you were on top on her trying to get her to sleep with you."

"Ok yeah great I'm single now," I yelled throwing my hands up in exasperation and laying back on my bed.

"Someone is in for a night of groveling," Andy added.

"I hope you got your fix last night because you're not getting laid for awhile," Dylan joked.

"Yeah yeah glad we all had a good laugh," I said sarcastically as I grabbed my stuff to go take a shower.

I knew the guys were just teasing but I was scared that Lily would be upset over all I put her through last night.

I got dressed quickly and although I felt like shit I knew I had to go over to Lily's place to apologize.

"Alright wish me luck," I said to Jeremy as I grabbed my wallet.

"Dude it will be fine Lily's awesome she really didn't seem to mind everything that happened last night."

"It sounds like hell," I joked. "I just need to make sure for myself."

I decided to walk down to her place, the cool air felt nice and it helped wake me up. I knocked on her door and Tessa answered. It was not a good sign that she just smirked when she saw me, she obviously was told what happened.

"She's in her room," She said before turning back to the kitchen.

"Thanks Tess," I smiled.

Her door was slightly agar; I opened it slowly and saw Lily sitting at her desk with books, papers and her laptop spread out all around her.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." I said softly as I walked up behind her.

She lifted her head and turned to look at me with a small smile. "How do you feel this morning?"

"That's not important right now," I groaned as I squatted down in front of her chair

"Jeremy told me everything, I am so sorry about last night Lily," I said genuinely as I placed my hand on her knee.

"It's ok Zack," She smiled.

"No it's not," I sighed. "It sounds like hell Jeremy should have never called you."

"Yes he should have," She interjected. "I don't want to know what would have happened to you guys last night if he didn't call me."

"I'm sure we would have made it out alive," I joked getting up to stand behind her and look at her school work.

"And I took our away from your midterm studying."

"I'll be okay," She assured. "I still have all day today."

"I have all the faith in you but I still feel bad," I said placing my hand on her shoulders, instantly feeling her tense muscles.

"Wow," I said gently rubbing her shoulder trying to get her to relax.

She let out a small sigh and relaxed herself under my touch. She was wearing a loose top with a wide neck and I rubbed her shoulder on side fell down her arm.

"Hey what happened?" I asked as I gently running my fingers over a red/slightly bruised area at the top of her arm.

"Nothing," She said without looking.

I placed my hand around the top of her arm and noticed the bruised areas were in line with were my finger.

"Oh my god," I gasped. "I did this to you?!"

"Zack you didn't mean to," She said calmly.

I just stared at her arm and instantly wanted to cry. I never wanted to hurt Lily in any way, I was so angry my myself.

"I hurt you," I snapped out of frustration at myself. "That's not okay!"

I turned to leave her room but she got up from her chair and grabbed my arm.

"No Zack come here," She said pulling over to sit on her bed.

"Look at me," She said in a stern voice as she kneeled in front of me.

"You did not mean to hurt me, Jeremy was teasing you and you didn't realize you were tightening your grip." She explained.

"I know you would never hurt me," She said with all her confidence. "You know I bruise easily, you really weren't holding me that hard."

"I'm sorry," I said not knowing what else to say.

"I know."

"So you don't hate me?" I questioned because I still hated myself.

"No," She laughed as she leaned forward to kiss me.

"I don't deserve you," I stated with a small smile.

"Oh but you do," She smiled standing up. "You've taken care of me so much over the years."

"And I will for years to come," I said getting off her bed. "Well I should let you get back to studying."

"Thank you," She smiled walking back to her desk.

"Lily?" I asked as stood in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled.

As if I had not already been aware, at that moment I knew I was the luckiest man in the world.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review because it makes me happy. xox**


End file.
